Medallion of the Storms
Information The final step on the path to becoming a true Master of the Storm is making your own Medallion. Antaniel is willing to assist you with this arduous task. Quest Text Antaniel tells you, , this Storm Core you recovered is quite interesting. Most interesting indeed. You are not truly a Master until you have created your very own medallion. Under normal circumstances I would have you create a core of storm essence, but this core will more than suffice. However, it is tainted. Antaniel tells you, The core you recovered will be more than adequate for the Medallion, but it has been corrupted by the Blight and therefore we must first cleanse it before we can make use of it. For that, we must consult with an Alchemist. No mere trainer will suffice I am afraid, instead a Master Alchemist will be required. One of my kinsman by the name of Barrakhen will be able to assist you. Travel to Kirasanct and seek him out. Tell him that I sent you or he won't speak to you. Barrakhen tells you, Begone from my sight, , or I shall do something most unpleasant to you and then call the Sentinels to remove you by force. What, Antaniel sent you did she? Well why didn't you say so! Come in, take a seat, but be careful you do not break anything. My collection and my lab have taken decades to assemble. Barrakhen tells you, Now, what matter has Antaniel sent you to me to solve? A blighted storm core? Indeed! Most intriguing, . And she wishes for me to cleanse it, does she? Well, well. I have not had such a challenging task in many years. A normal cleansing will not do, for this we will need something special. An essence bath, I believe. Barrakhen tells you, You have not heard of an essence bath? Well, that is not surprising, , it is not widely used these days. It has fallen out of favor among the Gifted who prefer to use direct magical cleansing and transmutations. But for a core that is this saturated with the blight, neither of those processes will suffice. Hence, the bath. Barrakhen tells you, Now, the bath requires two components. The first is simple, pure water. You can obtain it from the well here in the Citadel. The second, however, will require a bit more work. First, bring me shining essence orbs. Barrakhen tells you, Excellent, well done. Now, I must crush these orbs and then mix the resulting powder into the water to create the bath. A bit of heat to bring it to a boil and let the water boil off. This will take some time, , so you may stay or wander the Citadel. The water for Barrakhen's Essence Bath has likely come to a boil by now! Barrakhen tells you, Ah, good. You have arrived just in time as the water has reached a boil and I was about to remove it from the heat. See how the powder has mixed with the water, ? Now, let me take the core and we will soak it in the Imbued Water. Under normal circumstances I would suggest leaving it for a fortnight, but we do not have the time for such a process. Putting it back over the heat will speed up the cleansing process though the end result may not be as pure as you would obtain otherwise. This shall be done shortly. Barrakhen tells you, Here we are, , just out of the bath. As you can see, the Blighted Taint is entirely gone. The lightning patterns within the stone are quite beautiful, are they not? Unfortunately they are not as intense as I would expect after a full fortnight's bath, but this should satisfy Antaniel. Here is your stone. Good journeys! You have received 1 Cleansed Storm Core. Antaniel tells you, Well done, . The Storm Core is but the first step on the path. Four other components are required to complete the medallion; one for each of the Ways you have mastered during your training. The Way of Stone was the first and so you shall acquire its component first. But you are likely wondering what could represent the Way of Stone for a medallion, are you not? Antaniel tells you, A core of a Stone Golem will be required for this part of the Medallion. But not just any golem, seek out the Golem known as Brecah who is composed entirely of marble and recover his core. Return with it to me and we shall continue to the next step of your journey. You have defeated Brecah the Marble Boulder Golem and obtained its core. Return to Antaniel. Antaniel tells you, Good, good. You have returned with the core and it appears to be flawless. Well done, . Next, you must acquire that which represents the Way of Wood. I suspect you know of what I speak? Go, defeat Arboreon the Massive Yew Treant and then return here to me with its Knot. You have defeated Arboreon the Massive Yew Treant and obtained its knot. Return to Antaniel. Antaniel tells you, Most impressive, . This knot is nearly as hard as diamond. That would indicate that the Treant you defeated was most ancient indeed. Next, you must acquire that which represents the Way of Ice. For this challenge, you must travel to the Isle of Ice and defeat the Ice Beetle there known as Ice Gnawer. Obtain its icy gland and return here to me. Note: Ice Gnawer is no longer to find on Island of Ice but at Glacier Canyon (27150/29600) north of Morning Light You have defeated Ice Gnawer the Giant Ice Beetle and obtained its gland. Return to Antaniel. Antaniel tells you, Very good, yes, this will do nicely. Notice how the icy gland is warm to the touch, ? Isn't that curious for something comes from a creature so cold? For your final challenge, you must travel to the Isle of Fire and defeat the Giant Flame Beetle there known as Flamentus. Recover its fiery gland and return here to me. You have defeated Flamentus the Giant Flame Beetle and obtained its gland. Return to Antaniel. Antaniel tells you, Niatha's Breath, you've done well and completed your tasks better than even one such as me could have hoped for. Now that you have all of the components in your possession, let us prepare to create the medallion. I have acquired some of the finest Adamantium bars for you as well as the finest mithril chain that the Order could acquire. Both will become the basis for your medallion. Now, , I shall complete the Medallion for you. Antaniel takes the components from your hands, inserts the Storm Core into the center of the Medallion where it snaps with an audible *click*. She then combines all the four components into a bowl, crushes them and begins reading under her breath from a scroll.. The components begin to glow softly beneath her continued chants, eventually becoming more akin to a salve. Quickly, she stops chanting, puts away the scroll, and begin assembling the Medallion and covering it with the salve. The magical substance appears to soak into the metal of the medallion, leaving a brilliant shine.. Antaniel tells you, There, all done, . Now, take your Medallion of the Storm, Master , and wear it proudly as one of the leaders of our Order. Farewell and good journeys. Steps # Seek out the Master Alchemist, Barrakhen, in Kirasanct to cleanse the Blighted Storm Core # Listen to Master Barrakhen # Return to Barrakhen when you have acquired 20 units of water and 10 Shining Essence Orbs # Allow two minutes for the water to come to a boil # Return to Barrakhen's Laboratory to complete the Essence Bath # Speak with Barrakhen about the Cleansed Storm Core # Return to the Imperial Outpost and speak with Anataniel about the Cleansed Storm Core # Defeat Brecah the Marble Boulder Golem and obtain its core for Antaniel # Bring the Brecah's Core to Antaniel at the Imperial Outpost # Defeat Arboreon the Massive Yew Treant and obtain its knot Antaniel # Defeat Ice Gnawer the Giant Ice Beetle and obtain its icy gland vor Antaniel # Defeat Flamentus the Giant Flame Beetle and obtain its fiery gland vor Antaniel # Bring Flamentus' Fiery Gland to Antaniel at the Imperial Outpost # Wait for Antaniel to complete the Medallion # Speak with Antaniel about the Medallion Target Mobs * |?Target}} Rewards Category:Quests